


silent stealer

by dayleenights



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: But no major spoilers, F/M, LeenWrites, crackships, post-EATM, sad blonde boye, this is more of a drabble than a shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayleenights/pseuds/dayleenights
Summary: sometimes the quiet ones are the sneakiest of all
Relationships: Zass/Iman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	silent stealer

**Author's Note:**

> post-Ejen Ali The Movie but just silly shenanigans that didn't really happen in the movie so yeethaw

Zass looked down at both smartphones beeping in his hands, seeing the M.A.T.A logo, he sighs in frustration. He glanced back towards Iman who was at the counter, preoccupied with buying their snacks for their movie hangout. She had left her phone with him since she offered to buy and carried the drinks and popcorn for both of them.

He contemplated for a while whether to tell her and went straight to the mission together, then he stopped himself, an idea popped in his head. Humming in delight as he managed to unlock Iman's phone, he temporarily disabled the secret agency's distress signal. He did the same to his phone then immediately hid it in his pocket when he noticed Iman was heading towards him.

Zass bit back from smiling so giddily.

M.A.T.A will do just fine without them for a day.

"Zass! I got our snacks." Iman beamed cheerfully. Holding out a drink to the tall Inviso boy while he proceeded to give back her phone.

As the two walked towards the cinema hall, a wicked grin appeared on his face. He fished out out his phone, tapping on Iman's back to get her attention to look back and snap a quick picture of her.

The Combat girl blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Hey! You can't just take my picture without my permission!"

Zass simply smiled, waving his phone out to her, showing the image of her adorable surprised and clueless expression on the screen. Iman pouted, playfully kicking his legs. "You better not show it to anyone."

The tall Inviso boy held up his hand as if making an oath that he would never do it. Iman, being too trusting of the silent boy, sighs but nonetheless smiled at him. "C'mon, the movie is gonna start soon."

Zass followed her from behind as they entered the theater.

But of course, he needed to do something first.

His thumb pressed the send button and with a satisfying smirk, he took a seat beside Iman.

Today is truly a blessed day for him.

Meanwhile...

Chris clutched on his phone angrily, restraining himself from sprinting off towards the cinema and abandoning the mission.

Out of all days, today just had to be the day he's stuck on this mess?!

"Zass you piece of shi-"

His words were cut off when a drone was sent off flying towards him, directly collided with his head.

"CHRIS FOCUS!"


End file.
